Playing Doctor
by ShiroMiller
Summary: House and Cuddy have a 13yr old and a 12yr old. Wilson has a 12yr old. Foreman has a 10yr old. Chase and Cameron have two 4yr olds. While their parent's are at another casino fundraiser, the kids get tired of waiting around and decide to break out.
1. What's the Plan

1

Playing Doctor

Summary: House and Cuddy have a 13yr old and a 12yr old. Wilson has a 12yr old. Foreman has a 10yr old. Chase and Cameron have two 4yr olds. While their parents are at another casino fund-raiser, the kids get tired of waiting around and decide to escape.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The daycare was filled with the children of the employees that worked at the Princeton Plainsburgh Teaching Hospital. It was filled with screaming kids running around everywhere. Toys being thrown everywhere and kids crying. There were two teachers in the room which didn't really help the situation. Lori House was sitting in a chair talking on her cell phone. Next to her, her brother Shaun House and his best friend Conner Wilson were planning on breaking out of the daycare. E. J(Eric Jr) was sitting on the window sill listening to his ipod. Nick and Chloe Chase were watching t.v.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to go crazy," Conner complained.

"Then shut up and help me think of a way out of here," Shaun snapped. "I want to go downstairs and shoot craps, play poker, or blackjack with dad."

"You know, even if dad snuck you down there you still wouldn't get pass mom," Lori said closing her cell phone.

"You know what, she's right. There's no way you can get pass security down there," Conner agreed.

Shaun wasn't listening to his friend. He was staring into space. Conner waved his hand in front of Shaun's face. No reaction. He notice that he always got that look when he had a plan. A plan that usually involved them getting grounded.

"I got it," he finally said. "Get the team together and let's meet in the closet." Before they could reply, he got up and walked away.

"I don't know what the idea is, but I guarantee you that it's going to get all three of us grounded," Conner said. Lori nodded in response and ran off after her brother.

Conner walked over to the circle of kids. He walked over to where Nick and Chloe were sitting at and tapped them on the shoulder. There eyes stayed locked on the tv. They seemed to be in a trance. Conner took a chocolate bar out of his pocket and waved it in front of their faces. They turned around and stared at him.

"Guys, if you come with me right now, I'll give you this chocolate bar." Chloe smiled and tried to snatch the bar out of his hand. He pulled away. "Uh uh . Not until you follow me." Conner walked over to the window sill, the twins not far behind him.

E. J was pre-occupied with his ipod to notice anybody talking to him. Conner took the earpiece out. "We gotta go. Shaun's got another idea."

"What do I get out of it," E. J said looking back out the window?

"His idea involves us getting out of here." E. J looked over at Conner and then around the room.

"Let's go," he said jumping off of the window sill. They looked around to see if any of the teachers were looking before they snuck into the storage closet.

"It took you guys long enough," Shaun said.

"Can we have the chocolate now," Nick asked. Conner tossed the chocolate at the kid and walked over to Lori and Shaun.

"Ladies and gentlemen that are in this closet. You are here today because I got really bored and I couldn't stand it any more. Now I have created a great plan for us six to get out of here, and it's going to need everybody to make it work. The plan is going to have different phases. Each one will have a different person, except for the twins. They work together." He glanced over at the twins who were covered in chocolate. "Does everybody agree to what I just said."

"We would if you tell us what the plan is," E. J said sarcastically.

"I will tell you the plan if you agree to what I just said."

E. J let out a tired sigh .

"Fine," Conner said.

"Alright, but if we get grounded again I'm going to kill you," Lori agreed.

"We're in," the twins said in unison.

"Fine," E. J finally agreed.

"Good, here's the plan ."


	2. Phase 1: Getting Out

Phase 1: Getting out

"Alright, phase 1 begins with the twins," Shaun started. "There's only two teachers in here, but I guarantee that their watching the door like a hawk. That's where the twins come in. Nick will hide in the closet. Chloe will go over to one of the teachers and tell them that Nick went out to use the bathroom and hasn't come back yet."

Everyone nods as he continues. "The teacher would get so nervous, that they would have to leave the other teacher in here by them selves to go look for him."

"How do we get out of the room," Lori asked.

"I'll tell you that once the teacher leaves," Shaun replied.

"How do we keep in contact with each other," Conner asked

"Here take these." He pulled walkie talkie's out of the box behind him. "I found these when I got in here." He tossed one to everybody. The twins only got one to share. "Everyone ready?"

"Wait a minute," Lori said. "Chloe, when you go up to the teacher you have to be crying.

"I don't know how to fake cry," Chloe said.

"What if I tell you that Santa Claus isn't real," EJ replied.

Chloe and Nick both looked at him wide eyed. "Your lying," Nick said.

"Think about it," EJ continued. "How can one fat man, fly to every house on this earth, squeeze down a little chimney, and leave presents under a tree without making any noise. In one night I might add. All that work could give him a heart attack."

Chloe's eyes started to water. Conner punched EJ in the arm. "It's okay guys. He's just saying that to make you upset," Conner assured. "Right EJ." The twins looked over at him.

"Whatever," EJ replied.

"Okay, let's get started," Shaun announced. Shaun, Conner, Lori, and Chloe left the closet carefully, trying not to be noticed. EJ stayed behind to keep an eye on Nick. Sitting against the wall, EJ pulled his ipod out of his pocket.

"You were lying right," Nick began. "Santa clause is real isn't he."

EJ stared at the blond kid through the dim light. Then he let out a sigh. "Yes Santa Claus is real. You have nothing to worry about." Nick smirked and sat down next to EJ.

"Why don't you believe in Santa Claus," Nick asked?

"I don't need to worship Santa Claus, I worship somebody else."

"Who do you believe in?"

"Blade," EJ replied.

"Who's Blade?"

EJ looked at the boy wide eyed. "You don't know who Blade is?" Nick shook his head. "I've got a lot of things to teach you my friend. You see, Blade was half human, half vampire ..."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Outside of the closet, everybody took their places. Shaun stood in a corner, Lori stood by the door, and Conner sat on the window sill. Shaun eyed Chloe as she walked up to one of the teachers. She tugged on her jacket to get their attention.

The teacher looked down . "Could you help me find my brother," she asked with tears coming down her face. "He left a couple of minutes ago to use the bathroom by himself and he hasn't come back yet." The teacher got a worried expression on her face. She knelt down next to the child.

"Sweetheart it's going to be alright," the teacher assured I'm going to go find your brother and bring him back here safe and sound." Chloe nodded and watched the teacher walk off toward the direction of the other teacher. Shaun gave her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture with a smile on her face.

2 minutes later the teacher left out of the room. When the teacher was out of sight, Lori nodded to Conner. Conner nodded to Shaun who nodded back. He then radioed EJ and Nick.

"When it's safe to come out, I'll tap on the door. You guys push the door open slowly until you can see the entrance. I'll be standing there. When I nod, you guys run as fast as you can to the door. Got it."

Got it," they said into the walkie talkie.

Shaun looked over to the teacher. She was preoccupied with some other kids. Shaun nodded to Lori, giving her permission to leave. She slipped out of the door. Conner stood up and casually walked through the crowd of kids. He turned around walking backwards toward the door. Looking at the teacher and then at Shaun, he slipped through the door. Shaun tapped on the door and quickly made his way to the front door. He saw the door open slowly. EJ stuck his head out first. He looked over at Shaun who looked over at the teacher. Nodding for them to move, EJ and Nick ran as fast as they could towards the door. All three of them slipped through without being noticed.

Phase 1 is complete.


End file.
